False Peace
False Peace What do you do, when everything you know, is a lie? Authors Note This story is kind of about my life, and so being, most of the characters are people I know, or knew at one time. Most of the advents have happened to me, or represent things that have happened to me. At about the middle of the second book, the story stops being about things that have happened to me, and becomes things that could happen to me. Some are good, and some are bad, because this isn't a 'happily ever after' story. This is a realistic story. -Sayna Rating I'd say Moderate. It does have an intense plot, scary chapters, and action violence, but there is no mature content. Ravenflight X Quicksilver 21:20, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Prologue "Six kits. All born on the same day. They are tied together. Like it or not, they are one." The medicine cat stared at the Starclan messenger incredulously. "That's .. all?" The messenger dipped his head. "That is all Starclan can say, except that these kit's hold the future of the clans." Dappledfeather nodded. "I see Swiftstar." "Be careful Dappledfeather. Evil rises from the least expected places." "Evil? But the clans are safe. Nothing could happen to us." Swiftstar looked sad. "Do not be blinded by deceit, you will need all your vision in the moons to come." With that, he was gone. Chapter 1 My Beginning Some have a hard beginning. I didn't. I was lucky. Looking back I see what I was blind to. "Snowkit!" I sighed. "Yes mother?" "Where are you going? I need you to help clean up bedding! Why can't you be obedient like Silverkit?" Silverkit was sitting behind mother, a smug look on her face. "Because Silverkit's a brat." I thought silently. "I don't want to!" I whined. "Why can't I help dad? It's funner!" "'More fun' Snowkit." Mother corrected. "More fun." I repeated, thinking, "Whatever." "I need you to help me, and your fathers out hunting." Mother explained. "Now get to work." I pouted sullenly as I obeyed as slowly as possible, picking up a wad of old moss and carrying it out of the nursery. Silverkit picked up a wad too, dropping it the next second. "Oh! Ouch! Mother! There's a thorn in it! I can't pick it up!" I watched in disgust as mother led a whimpering Silverkit to the medicine cat den. Now I would have to clean up that baby's mess as well as mine. I picked up Silverkit's moss, realizing there was a sharp thorn in it, but I was determined to think badly of my sister. "I bet she did it on purpose, just to get me to do her work." I grumbled. As I stepped out of the nursery, I saw my father, Waterstreak, come through the bramble tunnel. I dropped the moss and ran to him, squealing, "Daddy!" He scooped me up onto his back like I was a feather, laughing, "How's my little Snowkit today?" I frowned. "Silverkit was being a brat, and I had to clean up her moss!" Waterstreak purred. "Oh? Were is Silverkit?" "She's in the medicine cat den cause she poked herself with a thorn." I pouted. "Well we'd better go see her Snowkit. How fast?" I bounced up and down. "Really, really fast!" Waterstreak took off across the camp at a quick lope, me giggling all the way. As we reached the medicine cat den, mother and Silverkit came out. Mother frowned. "Snowkit, did you clean up the moss?" I realized I hadn't. "Weeeeell sort of." Waterstreak shrugged me off purring, "Go finish your job Snowkit." As I padded off, I heard mother sigh, "I don't know what to do with her Waterstreak. She doesn't listen!" "Now Icelight ..." My father's words faded away as I got out of hearing range. Chapter 2 A Kit's Adventure Kits will be kits. Sometimes kits being kits, Can discover the darkest secrets, And no one will believe them. I was up early the next morning. "Silverkit!" I whispered. "Huh?" Silverkit mumbled. "Let's sneak out of camp! I'm not sleepy!" I purred. "No! We'll get in trouble!" Silverkit argued. "So what?" I asked, disgusted. "If you won't go I bet Scarletkit will!" Scarletkit was my best friend, besides her sister, Crimsonkit, and Scorchedkit, a little black tom. Scarletkit popped her head out of her nest. "Did somebody say my name?" "Will you sneak out of camp with me?" I asked. Crimsonkit appeared behind Scarletkit. "Of course! It sounds awesome!" "What about Scorchedkit?" I asked. Having all my friends with me would be more fun! Crimsonkit made a face. "Seriously Snowkit? Why do you like to play with toms? They're dumb!" I rolled my eyes. Crimsonkit had a thing about toms. "Whatever Crimsonkit." Scarletkit yawned. "Let's go." I slipped from the nursery, Scarletkit and Crimsonkit on my heels. We were headed out of, when a voice stopped us. We pressed into the shadows as Tabbystar padded out of his den, followed by Glowingbird. "Listen Glowingbird, I need to get rid of Icycoat, and Flowerfall! They're in my way, and they know to much!" Crimsonkit whispered, "Why does Tabbystar want to get rid of Icycoat and Flowerf .." I slapped my tail over her mouth. "Shush! You want him to hear us?" Glowingbird was meowing, "Oh Tabbystar! That will cause so much tension! Isn't there another way?" Tabbystar got a creepy look in his eyes. "Yes .. yes maybe there is." He licked Glowingbird's cheek. "There, there, my dear, go back to bed, and don't worry about it." Glowingbird purred, "I don't care what you do, just make sure it doesn't arouse Shadowclan's suspicions. And try to make it quiet. We wouldn't want our son to have nightmares cause you killed them in camp or something." I made a face. Tabbystar and Glowingbird's son was Streakkit. The most stuck up, proudest, dumbest cat in Shadowclan. Me and my friends hated him. I could tell Scarletkit and Crimsonkit were thinking the exact same thing by the disgusted looks on their faces. As Tabbystar and Glowingbird padded away, Scarletkit muttered, "Hey are we still trying to sneak out of camp?" I shook my head. "Umm no. I think we've had an adventure already. Let's tell our mothers! Come on!" ><><>< "Snowkit, either you're dreaming, or you decided to make up a silly story." I was shocked. "But Mother .." "No buts Snowkit. You need to go to sleep." "Scarletkit and Crimsonkit saw it too!" I looked over to where Lunashine was berating my friends. Mother nudged me into our nest. "You just had a nightmare. Stop making such a fuss, and go to sleep." "But I didn't .." I mumbled as my head drooped down and my eyes closed in sleep. Chapter 3 Victory, Then Disaster! It had been a month since I had overheard Tabbystar and Glowingbird's conversation, and it was fading in my memory to the point that I began to believe it was only a dream. Crimsonkit was dead set on the idea that was exactly what had happened, while Scarletkit remained unsure. Deep in my heart I knew we had not imagined our adventure, but it was easier not to bring the subject up. Of course, I wasn't going to bring it up today! Today was the day that me, Scarletkit, Crimsonkit, and Scorchedkit were becoming apprentices! Streakpaw had been apprenticed a month before, even though he was our age. It just went to show, Streakpaw got everything he wanted, when he wanted it. My thoughts were jerked back to reality as mother began grooming me fiercely. "Awwwww mom! I don't need grooming! My pelts fine!" I whined. Silverkit was smoothing down her perfect silver fur, which contrasted drastically with my frizzy cream pelt and it's dirty brown tips. I sighed. Would I ever be as perfect or beautiful as my sister? No, I had to admit. That wasn't possible. ><>< Tabbystar stood in the middle of Shadowclans camp, while me, Silverkit, Crimsonkit, Scarletkit, and Scorchedkit stood before him. The toms voice droned on and on about Crimsonkit's mentor, and Scarletkit's mentor. I got bored with the whole thing and began to drift into daydreams, when something unforgettable happened. Quietmoon, Smallpaw, and Rainfall pelted into the camp. Quietmoon gasped out her news. "Icycoat and Flowerfall are dead!" Tabbystar's eyes hardened. "Were are they? What happened?" Rainfall looked shaken. Flowerfall had been his sister. "I don't know Tabbystar. We found them dead. With the scent of Shadowclan on them!" Glowingbird sobbed, "Oh we have a murderer in our midst! They mustn't hurt my little Streakpaw!" She suddenly turned on a brown tom called Coyotecry. "You! You were on a lone hunt this morning! Do you know something about this?" Coyotecry looked mortified. "It wasn't me! I don't know what you're talking about!" Waterstreak leapt between Coyotecry and Glowingbird. "Wait! We don't know what happened! How do you know Coyotecry is the murderer?" Glowingbird hissed, "How do you know he didn't? Do you know something we don't?" Waterstreak shifted his gaze meaningfully at Tabbystar. "Maybe." I caught my breath. Was my father really insinuating Tabbystar was guilty? Tabbystar glared pure hatred at my father, and the look in his eyes made me shiver. "Are you saying that I was involved in this black deed Waterstreak?" Waterstreak hardened his jaw. "What do you think I was saying?" Crimsonkit, Scarletkit, and Scorchedkit had backed away from me and Silverkit, horrified. Icelight wrapped her tail around us, snarling protectively. Tabbystar licked his chops. "You get out now Waterstreak. You and your family. Get out of my sight and never come back! Move, before you loose your head, not just your dignity! GO!" Chapter 4 Rouges! I stumbled along behind my father, but I wasn't seeing the forest floor. I was still seeing the horror in my friends eyes as my father challenged Tabbystar. Suddenly I tripped over a root, smacking my chin hard on the ground. "Ouch!" I yelped as I sat up, my head spinning. Waterstreak scooped my onto his back and kept going wordlessly. I snuck a glance at my mother and Silverkit, who were behind us, before whispering, "Daddy, what will we do now?" Waterstreak looked down. "I don't know Snowkit. We don't have a clan anymore." I gulped, realizing what we were. "D .. Daddy, are we .. Rouges?" I didn't want to believe it, but deep down, I knew it was true. My father sighed. "Yes Snowkit, we are." I felt tears well up in my eyes as I realized what we were leaving behind. "Daddy, why did you do it? Why?" Waterstreak looked up to the sky, murmuring, "Sometimes we have to do things, Snowkit. Things that are hard, and we'd rather not do." He shook his head. "And yet we must do them. One day, you'll understand." I don't know how long we walked. It might have been hours, or only minutes, but I must have dropped off to sleep, for the next thing I knew, my father was purring, "Wake up Snowkit! We're stopping here." Waterstreak set me down in between two roots at the base of a tree, as mother placed Silverkit beside me. I dropped off to sleep as Waterstreak and Icelight began whispering. I didn't hear much but, "What now?" " ... Can't go back." "Thunderclan might ..." Chapter 5 The Next Step "Snowkit! Wake up!" I groggily opened my eyes to see Waterstreak standing over me. "Time to get your warrior name!" I mumbled, confused, "But father we aren't in Shadowclan anymore!" Waterstreak's blue eyes were excited. "We are going to Thunderclan daughter. Where I was born." I recoiled. "Thunderclan? But Crimsonkit says that Thunderclan is evil!" Waterstreak looked amused. "Do you believe everything Crimsonkit says?" I frowned, "No, but .." "No buts dear. Come on, your mother and Silverkit are waiting." I scrambled to my feet. No way was Silverkit going to do better then me, no matter what was happening! Waterstreak nodded to Icelight. "Don't worry dear. Thunderclan will take us in." He turned to me and Silverkit. "And the kits will finally get to meet my family." The next second a pewter gray tom burst through the undergrowth, followed by a younger brown tom with black stripes. The gray tom stood speechless for a minute, before grinning, "Waterstreak?" My father nodded. "It's me Grayshard. I've come home!" He turned to the rest of us. "Father, This is my mate, Icelight, and our kits, Snowkit and Silverkit." Grayshard turned to the young tom beside him. "Say hello to your Uncle Waterstreak and his family Brownpaw." Brownpaw smirked, mumbling with total lack of enthusiasm. "Hi." I cocked my head. What was his problem? He acted like we were from Dark Forest or something! His attitude stunk, and it instantly gave me the impression that he was incredibly proud and disgusting. I curled my lip in repulsion as Brownpaw whined, "I wanted to go hunting papa!" Grayshard nodded. "Why don't you? I'll take my family to the camp, while you stay here. I'll catch up with you soon." Brownpaw frisked away, happy now that he got what he wanted. I was glad he was gone, but I had the feeling I hadn't seen the last of him. As they walked along, Father and Grayshard conversed. I only heard a few snippets, but it was enough to let me know a lot had changed since Waterstreak had come to live in Shadowclan with Icelight. "How is Featherdance?" My father asked. Grayshard gave him an odd look. "You didn't know?" A look of dread flash across Waterstreak's face. "Didn't know what?" Grayshard's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry son, but Featherdance is dead. Brownpaw is her only child, and me and Smokesky are raising him." Waterstreak was mortified by the news of his sister's death, but he asked, "What about Brownpaw's father? Who is he? Why doesn't he raise his son?" Grayshard shrugged. "His father is some rouge. I don't know anything about him, not even his name. He never comes to see Brownpaw, or has anything to do with him." My grandfather leaned forward, muttering, "Honestly, between you and me ..." I desperately tried to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't catch anymore. Chapter 6 Thunderclan I ducked behind mother as Grayshard led us into Thunderclan's camp. Strange cat's peered at us with interest, and I felt my fur get hot. Would I ever make friends like Crimsonkit, Scarletkit, and Scorchedkit here? I tossed my head as I saw a dingy looking brown tom smirk at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he recoiled, looking shocked. "Dumb Mousebrain" I muttered. At that moment, we reached the high ledge. Grayshard bowed low as an elderly black she-cat came out of the leaders den. "What is it Grayshard?" Her voice was soft and mellow, and it reminded me of a deep, undisturbed pool of water. I could tell in an instant I would like her. Grayshard rose. "Nightstar, my son Waterstreak and his family have left Shadowclan. They wish to join Thunderclan. Nightstar did not look surprised. "Very well." A wispy gray tom leapt onto the ledge. "But Nightstar, they might decide to leave again! Waterstreak has done it once already!" Nightstar turned her deep amber eyes on the cat. "I have decided what I have decided Whisperwhisker. As deputy, it is not your place to challenge me." She fixed her serious, luminous eyes on me and Silverkit. "And I expect these little she-cats are feeling pretty down about losing their apprenticeship yesterday." I began, "Oh yes ..." before I stopped, bewildered. How could Nightstar know that? The faintest of all faint smiles lit Nightstar's features. "I know much of what happens around the lake young Snowkit." She beckoned to me and Silverkit, and speechless, we came forward. "Snowkit, Silverkit. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do!" Me and Silverkit chorused. Nightstar nodded. "Then I name you Snowpaw and Silverpaw." She looked into the crowd. "Shineleaf!" A dappled brown she-cat stepped forward. Nightstar purred, "You will mentor Silverpaw!" Silverpaw solemnly padded to her mentor, and touches noses with her. I surveyed my sisters mentor with interest. Shineleaf looked nice, but she had sharp brown eyes that looked serious and to the point. I hoped my mentor would be more jovial. Nightstar was speaking once more. "Onechance!" A lithe little golden she-cat stepped forward, a nervous expression on her face. I had the feeling that expression was Onechance's normal one. I wasn't to pleased as Nightstar announced, "Onechance, you have not had an apprentice yet, and I plan to change that. You are Snowpaw's mentor." Onechance nervously touched noses with me, then shied away slightly, as though she wasn't used to having physical contact with anyone. Her nervous manner made me jumpy too, but Nightstar just nodded, pleased with her decision. "I'll leave you to decide what to do next, Onechance and Shineleaf." With that, she turned and slipped into her den. Chapter 7 My Rotten Luck Shineleaf began asking Silverpaw about herself, and within moment's, they were laughing and joking together. But my mentor didn't say a word. She just signified she wished me to follow her, and lead me from the camp. Throughout the whole day, Onechance said nothing. She just nodded, or shook her head to any of my questions. She led me around the territory, but it was pretty dull, because there were no explanations. When I made my first catch, a squirrel, I saw the ghost of a smile flash across my mentors face. It looked rather strange, and slowly the reason why dawned on me. Onechance wasn't used to smiling, so she really didn't know how to. When we got back to camp, I put my catch on the fresh kill pile. Onechance signified where the apprentice den was, and then padded away into the shadows. I sighed. It was just like my rotten luck to get such a rotten mentor. But the worst was yet to come. TBC~ Lava X Inferna We are a fire A living one 20:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC)